Johnneas & Ferb 2
by The Eds Rock
Summary: Phineas, Ferb, Candace & Perry visit Porkbelly. Johnny, Phineas & Ferb collaborate on another project while Susan, Mary & Candace once again try to bust them. Meanwhile, Dukey and Perry team up for another mission and battle Dr. Doofenshmirtz, who has joined forces with Wacko. Sequel to "Johnneas & Ferb".
1. Chapter 1

**JOHNNEAS &amp; FERB 2**

Chapter 1

In a swamp hideout outside of Porkbelly (which was also Wacko's lair), Wacko, Brain Freezer, Mr. Mittens, Albert &amp; the Beekeeper were having a meeting after being released from prison.

"Gentlemen, the Johnny Stopping Evil Force 5 is back in business," Wacko announced. "I've devised a new plan to destroy Johnny Test and take over Porkbelly."

The other villains groaned in annoyance.

"Seriously?" Mr. Mittens complained.

"We just got out of prison," Brain Freezer complained.

"Can't we take a break from evil for a while?" Beekeeper asked.

"No!" Wacko snapped. "We're not gonna stop until Johnny Test has been eliminated and Porkbelly is finally ours!"

"But your plans never succeed," Beekeeper argued.

"Yeah, and then, we always end up back in prison," Brain Freezer added.

"I'm afraid I must agree, Master Wacko," Albert said.

"So, you guys are gonna quit on me after all we've been through?" Wacko asked.

"Sorry, Wacko, but you're on your own this time," Mr. Mittens said.

Everyone except Wacko started exiting the lair.

"FINE!" Wacko shouted angrily. "Suit yourselves! I'll just find someone else to help me with my evil plan."

* * *

A while later, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was walking around Porkbelly. He was on vacation because he wanted a break from trying to take over Danville and always being thwarted by Perry the Platypus.

"Wow. Porkbelly is different from Danville," Doofenshmirtz commented as he explored his surroundings.

Doofenshmirtz noticed a flyer that was attached to a tree. "What's that?" he wondered. He walked over to the tree and started reading the flyer.

_I, Wacko, am looking for a new evil partner. Meet me at my lair if you're interested._

"This Wacko guy must be a villain," Doofenshmirtz said to himself. "Hey, maybe he can help me take over Danville. I'd better go find his lair."

* * *

Doofenshmirtz eventually found Wacko's lair. He walked up to the front door and knocked on it. Then, Wacko opened the door.

"Hi," Doofenshmirtz greeted. "I'm looking for someone named Wacko."

"That's me," Wacko said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. I'm from Danville,"

"Nice to meet you. Come on in,"

Doofenshmirtz entered the lair.

"What a nice lair," Doofenshmirtz said. "It's a good location too; very hard to find."

"Thanks," Wacko replied. "So, what brings you here?"

"I heard you were looking for an evil partner,"

"That's right, I am. My old ones abandoned me earlier,"

"At least, you _had_ partners," Doofenshmirtz said. "All I have is a giant robot man."

"Anyway, I need someone to help me defeat my nemesis, Johnny Test, so I can take over Porkbelly," Wacko explained.

"Okay. What's in it for me?"

"What do you want?"

"Well, I wanna take over Danville but my nemesis, Perry the Platypus, always stops me," Doofenshmirtz explained.

"Okay, tell you what," Wacko said. "If you help me take over Porkbelly, I'll help you take over Danville."

"Sounds good to me!"

"Great! Let's get to work,"


	2. Chapter 2

**JOHNNEAS &amp; FERB 2**

Chapter 2

The next morning at the Flynn-Fletcher house in Danville, Phineas and Ferb were having cereal for breakfast. Linda and Lawrence entered the kitchen.

"Phineas, Ferb, your father and I are going out for the day," Linda said. "Candace will be in charge while we're gone. You boys stay out of trouble, okay?"

"Okay, Mom," Phineas replied.

"See you boys later," Lawrence said.

"Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad," Phineas said as Linda and Lawrence left the kitchen.

When Phineas and Ferb finished breakfast, they put their bowls in the sink.

"Alright, Ferb. Let's go outside so we can figure out what we're gonna do today," Phineas said.

Just then, there was a flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder, both of which came from outside.

"What was that?" Phineas wondered.

Phineas and Ferb walked into the living room. Then, they looked out the sliding glass door and saw that it was raining outside.

"Oh, man, it's raining. Guess that means we can't go outside," Phineas said in disappointment. "Oh, well. Let's call Isabella, Buford &amp; Baljeet and see if they wanna come over."

Phineas walked over to the phone and dialed Isabella's number.

"Hey, Isabella," Phineas greeted when Isabella answered the phone.

"Hi, Phineas," Isabella greeted. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Ferb and I were wondering if you wanted to come over," Phineas said.

"I'd love to but I can't," Isabella replied. "I have a Fireside Girls meeting today."

"Oh, okay. Thanks anyway. Bye, Isabella,"

"Bye, Phineas,"

Phineas hung up the phone and called Buford, who said he was busy. After talking to Buford, Phineas called Baljeet, who also said he was busy.

"Gee, that's a bummer. They're all busy," Phineas said after talking to Baljeet. "Isabella has a Fireside Girls meeting, Buford has a canasta game and Baljeet has a summer class. I guess it's just you and me today, Ferb."

Phineas and Ferb walked over to the couch and sat next to Perry, who was laying on the couch.

"So, what do you think we should do today?" Phineas asked.

Ferb shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, maybe if we watch some TV, we'll get an idea eventually," Phineas suggested.

Phineas picked up a nearby remote and used it to turn the TV on. Then, he started flipping through the channels. He soon stopped at a channel where a go-kart race was currently airing. While watching the race, something came to Phineas's mind.

"That go-kart race kinda reminds me of the one we had with Johnny," Phineas said. "Hey, Ferb, do you remember Johnny?"

Ferb just stared at Phineas.

"You know, that kid from Porkbelly with the flaming hairdo?" Phineas asked. "He visited Danville two weeks ago and we built a go-kart track."

Ferb suddenly remembered who Phineas was talking about and nodded.

"I know what we should do today! Let's visit Porkbelly!" Phineas exclaimed. "How are we gonna get there though?"

Ferb pulled a blueprint out of nowhere and handed it to Phineas. Then, Phineas looked at the blueprint.

"Good idea, Ferb. We can build a portal," Phineas said. "Let's get to work."

Phineas and Ferb hopped off the couch and made their way to the garage so they could start working on the portal.

* * *

In Candace's bedroom, Candace was on her cell phone, talking to Stacy.

"Are you sure you can't come over, Stacy?" Candace asked.

"Sorry, Candace," Stacy replied. "Ginger has a Fireside Girls meeting today and my mom wants me to take her."

"Ugh, I'm gonna be so bored," Candace complained. "I'm stuck watching Phineas and Ferb all day while my parents are out."

"I'm sure your brothers will do another project," Stacy said. "Busting them should keep you busy."

"What could they possibly do? It's raining outside,"

Just then, Candace heard loud construction noises coming from downstairs. She quickly assumed Phineas and Ferb were building something.

"I _had_ to ask," Candace said in annoyance. "I gotta go now, Stacy. Talk to you later."

Candace hung up her phone. Then, she rushed downstairs and into the garage, where Phineas and Ferb were working on their portal, which was hooked up to Ferb's laptop.

"Phineas and Ferb, what do you guys think you're doing?" Candace asked.

"Hey, Candace," Phineas greeted. "We're building a portal so we can visit Porkbelly."

"Porkbelly? Where's that?"

"That's where Johnny lives,"

Candace suddenly remembered who Phineas was talking about.

"You mean that kid with the flaming hairdo?" Candace asked. "The one who visited Danville two weeks ago and helped you guys build that go-kart track?"

"That's the one," Phineas replied. "Do you wanna come with us?"

"I might as well. I have nothing else to do,"

"Cool. Let's take Perry with us too. I'm sure he'd love to see Dukey again,"

A few minutes later, the portal was finished and Phineas was holding Perry.

"Okay, Ferb, activate the portal," Phineas instructed.

Ferb pressed a few buttons on his laptop and told the portal to send them to Porkbelly. Then, he pulled a lever on a remote control, thus activating the portal.

"Everyone ready?" Phineas asked.

"As I'll ever be," Candace replied sarcastically as Ferb gave a thumbs-up.

Phineas (while holding Perry), Ferb &amp; Candace jumped into the portal.


	3. Chapter 3

**JOHNNEAS &amp; FERB 2**

Chapter 3

In Porkbelly, a portal appeared in the front yard of the Test house. Phineas (who was still holding Perry), Ferb &amp; Candace jumped out of the portal. Then, the portal disappeared.

"Well, here we are," Phineas announced.

Phineas, Ferb, Candace &amp; Perry explored their surroundings.

"Wow. Porkbelly is different from Danville," Phineas commented.

"So, how do we find Johnny?" Candace asked.

Phineas suddenly realized something. "Oops," he said. "We forgot to ask Johnny for his home address."

"Oh, great," Candace groaned. "What do we do now?"

Phineas thought for a moment. "Let's ask someone at this house if they know where his house is," Phineas suggested, gesturing towards the Test house.

Phineas, Ferb &amp; Candace started walking up to the front door.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the house, Johnny and Dukey were sitting on the couch and watching TV in the living room.

"And that concludes our 12-hour Speed McCool marathon," the announcer on the TV said.

Johnny and Dukey cheered.

"Best Speed McCool marathon ever!" Johnny exclaimed.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that is," Johnny said.

Johnny and Dukey hopped off the couch and walked over to the front door. Then, Johnny opened the door, revealing Phineas, Ferb, Candace &amp; Perry.

"Hey, Phineas. Hey, Ferb," Johnny greeted.

"Hey, Johnny," Phineas greeted.

"Good to see you again,"

"Likewise,"

"What brings you to Porkbelly?" Johnny asked.

"It's raining back in Danville and our other friends are busy so we thought today would be a good day to visit," Phineas explained.

"Cool. Come on in,"

Phineas, Ferb &amp; Candace entered the house.

"Hey, Dukey," Phineas greeted. "We brought Perry over so you two can hang out again."

Phineas put Perry on the floor next to Dukey. Dukey and Perry smiled at each other, meaning they were glad to see each other again.

"So, Johnny, what do you think we should do today?" Phineas asked.

Johnny thought for a moment. "Do you guys play video games?" he asked.

"Not very often but we went inside a video game once," Phineas answered.

"Me, too. I have some games in my room if you wanna play 'em."

"Okay. Let's go,"

Johnny, Dukey, Phineas, Ferb &amp; Perry started walking to Johnny's bedroom.

"I guess I'll just watch TV or something," Candace said.

* * *

Johnny, Dukey, Phineas, Ferb &amp; Perry were now in Johnny's bedroom.

"What kinda games do you have?" Phineas asked.

"This one's called Thrasher Grind Underground," Johnny explained as he showed Phineas and Ferb one of his games. "It's a skateboarding game and it has a customized mode that lets you put yourself in it."

"Cool! Let's play that one first,"

Johnny turned on his video game console and inserted the Thrasher Grind Underground disc into it. Then, he, Phineas &amp; Ferb grabbed their controllers and started playing the game while Dukey and Perry just watched.

Shortly after the boys started playing, Perry's wrist communicator beeped, letting him know it was time for another mission. Perry stood up and put on his fedora. Then, he approached Dukey and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, Perry," Dukey whispered. "Time for another mission?"

Perry nodded. Then, he and Dukey snuck out of the bedroom without Johnny, Phineas or Ferb noticing them.

* * *

Dukey and Perry walked over to a tree in the backyard. Then, Perry pressed a button, causing a secret door in the tree to open up.

Dukey and Perry went through the entrance, traveled down a chute and landed in Perry's lair. Once they arrived at the lair, they walked over to the supercomputer and Perry turned it on, revealing Major Monogram on the screen.

"Good morning, Agent P," Monogram greeted.

He noticed Perry had brought Dukey along with him.

"I see you brought along your dog friend from two weeks ago," Monogram said. "Is he here to accompany you on your mission?"

Perry nodded in response.

"Excellent," Monogram replied. "You may need him this time, Agent P. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is vacationing in Porkbelly and has joined forces with an evil toymaker named Wacko. We don't know what they're up to but we need you two to find out what it is and put a stop to it."

Perry saluted his boss and turned off the supercomputer.

"Doofenshmirtz teaming up with Wacko? That can't be good," Dukey commented.

Dukey and Perry hopped into the hovercar. Perry started the hovercar and the duo took off to Wacko's lair.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Area 51.1, the General was giving Mr. Black and Mr. White a mission. It was coincidentally the same mission Major Monogram gave Dukey and Perry.

"Gentlemen, I've received word that Wacko has escaped from prison and has joined forces with an evil pharmacist from Danville," the General informed. "I don't know what they're up to but I want you two to find out what it is and put a stop to it."

"Why us?" Mr. Black asked.

"Johnny and Dukey are the ones who take care of Wacko," Mr. White said.

"Yeah, but you two haven't done any work lately so I want you two to take care of him," the General said. "Now, move out!"

"Yes, sir," Mr. Black and Mr. White replied in unison.

"And don't screw up this time!" the General ordered as Mr. Black and Mr. White walked off.

* * *

Back in Johnny's bedroom, Johnny, Phineas &amp; Ferb were still playing Thrasher Grind Underground. Hugh entered the bedroom.

"Johnny, are you gonna play video games all day?" Hugh asked. He noticed Phineas and Ferb. "And who are these two?"

"Hey, Dad," Johnny greeted. "This is Phineas and Ferb. They're my new friends from Danville."

"Nice to meet you, sir," Phineas said.

"Thanks, you too," Hugh replied. "Anyway, you boys shouldn't be wasting a perfectly sunny day playing mindless video games. Why don't you go play outside?"

Normally, Johnny would protest but he didn't want to argue with his dad around Phineas and Ferb.

"Okay, Dad," Johnny said reluctantly. "Come on, guys."

Johnny turned off his video game console. Then, he, Phineas &amp; Ferb left the bedroom.

"Now, that's more like it," Hugh said.

* * *

Johnny, Phineas &amp; Ferb were now in the backyard.

"Sorry about that," Johnny said. "My dad doesn't like video games."

"That's okay," Phineas replied. "I'm sure we can find something else to do."

"I wish we could go skateboarding for real," Johnny commented. "There aren't any rad places to skate in Porkbelly like in Thrasher Grind."

"Hey, maybe we can build one here in the backyard," Phineas suggested. "Ferb, Johnny, I know what else we're gonna do today."


	4. Chapter 4

**JOHNNEAS &amp; FERB 2**

Chapter 4

Candace was in the living room, sitting on the couch and watching TV.

"There's nothing good on," Candace complained as she flipped through the channels.

Suddenly, she started smelling something bad coming from the kitchen.

"Ew! What is that smell?" Candace wondered. She stood up and walked over to the kitchen.

When Candace entered the kitchen, she saw Hugh taking a meatloaf out of the oven and placing it on the table.

"Um, hi," Candace greeted.

Hugh turned around and noticed Candace.

"Who are you?" Hugh asked.

"I'm Candace," Candace answered.

"Are you related to those two boys who are hanging out with Johnny?"

"You mean Phineas and Ferb? Yeah, they're my brothers. Are you Johnny's dad?"

"Yes, I'm Hugh but you can call me Mr. Test," Hugh said.

"What are you making?" Candace asked.

"A meatloaf," Hugh answered. "It's for a meatloaf convention I'm going to. Speaking of that, I need a favor. Since you're here, can you look after your brothers and my kids while I'm gone?"

"Sure," Candace replied. "I look after my brothers all the time."

"Great! I'll pay you too,"

"Sounds good to me,"

* * *

Johnny, Phineas &amp; Ferb were in the backyard, making blueprints for their skate park.

"Our skate park's gonna be awesome," Johnny said.

"Once we finish the blueprints, we'll order the equipment and start building the skate park," Phineas said.

Hugh and Candace showed up and approached the boys.

"Johnny, Phineas, Ferb, I'm going to a meatloaf convention and while I'm gone, I want you guys to stay outta trouble," Hugh said sternly.

"Yes, sir," Phineas replied.

"Okay, Dad," Johnny replied.

"Candace will be in charge until I get back," Hugh informed before walking off.

"I'll be watching you three," Candace said sternly before walking off.

Johnny, Phineas &amp; Ferb noticed Dukey and Perry were gone.

"Hey, where's Dukey?" Johnny wondered.

"And where's Perry?" Phineas wondered.

* * *

Dukey and Perry were in the swamp outside of Porkbelly and were walking over to Wacko's lair.

"I wonder what Wacko and Doofenshmirtz have planned," Dukey said.

Just then, the duo was greeted by a voice from behind them. "Hey, Dukey," it said. Dukey and Perry turned around and saw Mr. Black and Mr. White walking towards them.

"Mr. Black and Mr. White? What are you guys doing here?" Dukey asked.

"The General told us that Wacko was released from prison and that he's teaming up with some evil pharmacist. We're gonna find them and stop whatever their plan is," Mr. White explained.

"Who's the platypus?" Mr. Black asked, regarding Perry.

"This is Perry. He's a secret agent from Danville," Dukey replied.

"Nice to meet you, Perry,"

Perry smiled and waved at Mr. Black and Mr. White.

"Can he talk?" Mr. White asked.

"No. No, he can't," Dukey answered.

"Where's Johnny?" Mr. Black asked.

"He's at home, hangin' out with some friends. They're from Danville too," Dukey explained. "Perry's boss told us about Wacko and Doofenshmirtz teaming up. We're gonna try to stop whatever their evil plan is too."

"Do you need any help?" Mr. White asked.

"No, thanks. I think me and Perry can handle this one ourselves,"

"Alright, I guess we're done then,"

"Let us know if you do need help. Good luck on the mission," Mr. Black said before he and Mr. White left.

Dukey and Perry continued walking over to Wacko's lair. When they arrived at the entrance, Perry kicked the door open and entered the lair with Dukey in tow.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus," Doofenshmirtz said evilly.

He paused for a moment when he noticed Dukey.

"Hey, I remember you!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed, pointing to Dukey. "You're Perry's dog friend. The one who helped him destroy my Sticky-inator two weeks ago."

"His name is Dukey," Wacko explained. "He's the sidekick of my nemesis, Johnny Test."

Dukey was offended by Wacko calling him a sidekick. "SIDEKICK?" he accidentally blurted out.

Doofenshmirtz gasped in shock. Dukey covered his mouth, realizing he had just revealed his secret to Doofenshmirtz.

"You can talk?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

Dukey hesitated for a moment and said, "Yes. Yes, I can."

"Where's Johnny?" Wacko asked.

"He has other plans so he's not coming," Dukey answered.

"Darn! I was really looking forward to destroying him," Wacko complained. "Oh, well. It'll be easier to destroy him once I destroy you."

Doofenshmirtz recovered from his shock. "Anyway, your timing is incredible and by 'incredible', I mean COMPLETELY CREDIBLE!" He took a remote control out of his labcoat pocket and pressed a button on it.

A ball with a long string attached to it flew towards Dukey and Perry and wrapped itself around them. They soon found themselves tied to a giant paddleball board.

"Looks like you two are having a ball," Wacko joked.

Dukey and Perry gave him annoyed stares.

"I bet you two are wondering what we have planned for today," Doofenshmirtz began. "It started yesterday when Wacko and I met and made a deal. I help him take over Porkbelly and he helps me take over Danville."

"We decided to team up and together, we will take over Porkbelly and Danville using our newest inventions," Wacko continued.

Wacko and Doofenshmirtz walked over to where two life-size action figures were. One action figure resembled Wacko and the other one resembled Doofenshmirtz.

"Behold! Life-size, robotic action figures of ourselves!" Wacko exclaimed, gesturing towards the action figures.

"Porkbelly and Danville will soon be ours!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed.

Wacko and Doofenshmirtz laughed maniacally at their plan.

"So long, Dukey the Dog," Wacko said.

"So long, Perry the Platypus," Doofenshmirtz said.

Wacko and Doofenshmirtz climbed into their respective action figures.

"To Porkbelly!" Wacko exclaimed.

Wacko and Doofenshmirtz activated their action figures and used them to exit the lair, leaving two large holes in the ceiling and Dukey and Perry trapped.


	5. Chapter 5

**JOHNNEAS &amp; FERB 2**

Chapter 5

Back at the Test house, Susan and Mary were working in their lab. Susan was holding an empty beaker and Mary was holding a test tube filled with some unknown chemical.

"Steady. We need absolute quiet," Susan said as Mary poured the chemical into the beaker.

Just then, they heard construction noises coming from outside that were loud enough to make the chemical explode.

"What's going on out there?" Mary wondered.

Susan and Mary looked out their window and saw their construction drones working in the backyard. They quickly assumed Johnny was using them without their permission.

"JOHNNY!" Susan and Mary shouted in annoyance.

* * *

Candace was back in the living room. She was on her cell phone, talking to Stacy again.

"So, how's the Fireside Girls meeting?" Candace asked.

"It's kinda boring," Stacy answered. "What're you up to?"

"I'm visiting Porkbelly with Phineas and Ferb,"

"Porkbelly? Where's that?"

"That's where Johnny, Susan &amp; Mary live,"

Stacy suddenly remembered who Candace was talking about.

"You mean those kids who visited Danville two weeks ago when your brothers built that go-kart track?" Stacy asked.

"That's them," Candace replied.

"Cool. I wish I was there with you," Stacy said.

Just then, Candace heard the same construction noises that Susan and Mary heard earlier.

"Oh, great. They're at it again," Candace said in annoyance. "I gotta go, Stacy. Talk to you later."

Candace hung up her phone and left the room.

* * *

In the backyard, Johnny, Phineas &amp; Ferb were watching the construction drones as they worked on the skate park.

"These construction drones are awesome, Johnny," Phineas commented. "Where'd you get 'em?"

"I borrowed 'em from Susan and Mary's lab," Johnny lied. He actually stole them.

Several delivery men were carrying wood, steel and other materials into the backyard. One of the men walked over to the boys.

"Can one of you sign this building permit?" the man asked as he handed them a form.

"Sure," Johnny said. He took the form, signed it and gave it back to the delivery man. "There you go."

"Thanks. By the way, aren't you kids a little young to be building a skate park?"

"Yes. Yes, we are,"

"Alright," the man said as he walked off.

Candace entered the backyard and approached Johnny, Phineas &amp; Ferb.

"PHINEAS! FERB! JOHNNY!" Candace shouted. "What's going on out here?"

"We're building a skate park," Phineas informed.

"When Mr. Test gets back from his meatloaf convention, you guys are gonna be so busted!" Candace threatened.

"That's what you said last time. We didn't get busted then," Johnny argued.

"Well, you will this time," Candace retorted before going back inside the house.

"Yeah, right," Johnny said to himself.

Susan and Mary entered the backyard and approached Johnny, Phineas &amp; Ferb.

"Johnny, did you and Dukey take the construction drones again?" Susan asked.

"Yeah, but Dukey didn't help this time," Johnny replied. "Phineas and Ferb are here and we're building a skate park."

"Hey, Phineas. Hey, Ferb," Mary greeted.

"Hey, Susan. Hey, Mary," Phineas greeted.

"Good to see you guys again,"

"Likewise,"

"Can you guys let us talk to Johnny in private?" Susan asked.

"Sure," Phineas replied.

Phineas and Ferb walked off to another part of the backyard.

"How dare you steal our construction drones!" Susan scolded Johnny once Phineas and Ferb were out of earshot.

"You know Dad's gonna be mad when he gets home from the meatloaf convention and finds out you turned the backyard into a skate park," Mary scolded.

"Relax," Johnny said. "We got away with that go-kart track at Phineas and Ferb's house, remember? It got hit by a shrink ray before their parents got home."

"That was pure luck and coincidence. We don't know where that shrink ray came from,"

"You, Phineas &amp; Ferb are so busted," Susan threatened.

"You sound just like Candace," Johnny commented. "What're you gonna do, help her bust us again?"

"Yes. Yes, we are,"

"Enjoy your skate park while you can," Mary said.

"With pleasure," Johnny replied.

Johnny headed off to rejoin Phineas and Ferb while Susan and Mary went back inside the house.

"Little brothers can be so annoying," Susan commented.

"Tell me about it," Candace agreed.

"Hey, Candace," Mary greeted. "I guess you already know about Johnny, Phineas &amp; Ferb building a skate park in the backyard."

"Yeah, they even built these robots to build it for 'em,"

"Actually, those are ours," Mary corrected.

"They're construction drones and Johnny stole 'em," Susan explained.

"Oh. Well, we can still bust them for the skate park," Candace said. "Do you two wanna help me?"

Susan and Mary hesitated for a moment.

"Well, the thing is we like Phineas and Ferb's inventions," Susan protested.

"Yeah, and we're only interested in busting Johnny," Mary added.

"What if I pay you?" Candace offered. "Your dad's paying me to watch you guys while he's gone. If you two help me, I'll split the money with you."

"It's a deal," Susan and Mary replied in unison.

"Great! We're gonna bust our brothers for sure this time,"

* * *

Back in Wacko's lair, Dukey and Perry were still tied to the giant paddleball board.

"How are we gonna get outta here?" Dukey wondered.

Perry thought for a moment and came up with an idea. He started biting the string as a way of escaping. Dukey saw this and started biting the string too. Soon, the string was cut loose and Dukey and Perry were free.

"Nice one, Perry," Dukey complimented. Perry gave him a thumbs-up in response. "Let's stop Wacko and Doofenshmirtz from destroying Porkbelly."

Dukey and Perry left the lair and began searching for Wacko and Doofenshmirtz.


	6. Chapter 6

**JOHNNEAS &amp; FERB 2**

Chapter 6

Back at Area 51.1, Mr. Black and Mr. White were playing with two bomb detectors.

"BOMB DETECTOR FIGHT!" they exclaimed in unison.

Mr. Black and Mr. White started having a sword fight with the bomb detectors, which soon exploded upon contact.

"BLACK! WHITE!" the General shouted as he approached the two agents. "What are you two doin' back here? I thought I ordered you to take care of Wacko and his new partner-in-crime."

"Dukey's already on it, sir," Mr. Black explained.

"He and a secret agent platypus from Danville are gonna stop whatever Wacko and his friend are up to," Mr. White added.

"Oh. Well, in that case, I have a new mission for you," the General informed. "I was spying on the Test house earlier and I saw Johnny hangin' out with two weird-lookin' kids. One of 'em has a triangle head and the other one has green hair. They're buildin' somethin' in the backyard but I don't know what it is. I want you two to find out what those boys are up to and make sure they're not doin' anything destructive."

"Yes, sir," Mr. Black and Mr. White replied in unison.

"And remember, don't screw up this time!" the General ordered as the two agents walked off.

* * *

Back in the Test backyard, Johnny, Phineas, Ferb &amp; the construction drones were still working on the skate park. Gil entered the backyard.

"Hey, Johnny," Gil greeted.

"What's up, Gil?" Johnny greeted.

"What are you building?"

"A skate park,"

"Cool," Gil said. He noticed Phineas and Ferb. "Who are your new buds?"

"This is Phineas and Ferb. They're from Danville," Johnny explained. "Guys, this is Gil. He's my next-door neighbor."

"Nice to meet you, Gil," Phineas said.

"Same here, bro," Gil replied.

"We're almost done building the skate park," Johnny said. "Do you wanna ride it with us?"

"Sure, that'd be awesome," Gil replied. He also noticed Dukey was gone. "Hey, where's Dukey? Don't you guys hang out a lot?"

"Yeah, but right now, he's hangin' out with Perry,"

"Who's Perry?"

"Our pet platypus," Phineas answered.

"You guys have a pet platypus? Cool," Gil said.

"I wonder what Dukey and Perry are doing right now,"

* * *

Elsewhere in Porkbelly, Wacko and Doofenshmirtz were laughing evilly and tearing up the town with their action figures. Many people were screaming in fear and running away from them.

"THAT'S RIGHT! RUN LIKE COWARDS!" Wacko shouted at the citizens. "No one can defeat Wacko!"

"Or Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz!" Doofenshmirtz added.

The two of them high-fived each other.

"Think again, Wacko!" a voice shouted.

Wacko and Doofenshmirtz turned towards the source of the voice and found Dukey and Perry standing on the street below them.

"Dukey the Dog?" Wacko asked in shock.

"Perry the Platypus?" Doofenshmirtz asked in shock.

Wacko growled as he used his action figure's leg to kick Dukey and Perry across the street. "Let's get 'em!" he shouted after the two of them landed.

As Dukey and Perry stood up, they noticed Wacko and Doofenshmirtz running towards them in an attempt to crush them. Dukey screamed in fear as he and Perry ran into a nearby alley. Wacko and Doofenshmirtz tried to chase them but their action figures were too big to fit through the alley.

Doofenshmirtz growled and shouted, "You two can run but you can't hide!"

Dukey and Perry stopped running once they reached the other side of the alley.

"Okay, I think we lost 'em," Dukey said. "We're gonna need some weapons if we wanna beat Wacko and Doofenshmirtz. I know where we can get some but it's not gonna be easy."

* * *

Back at the Test house, Susan, Mary &amp; Candace were planning to bust Johnny, Phineas &amp; Ferb.

"So, what's the plan to bust our brothers?" Susan asked.

"Let's call your dad and tell him about the skate park first," Candace suggested as she took out her cell phone.

"Can you turn the speakerphone on so we can talk to him too?" Mary asked.

"Sure," Candace replied as she dialed Hugh's number and turned on the speakerphone.

"Hello?" Hugh asked when he answered the phone.

"Mr. Test, it's Candace. Johnny, Phineas &amp; Ferb are building a skate park in the backyard,"

"A skate park? That's ridiculous!"

"It's true, Dad. Phineas and Ferb are geniuses like Susan and I and they invent things in their backyard all the time," Mary explained.

"Johnny stole our construction drones and he's using them to build the skate park," Susan informed.

"Well, I need to see it to believe it. Let me know when you have proof," Hugh said before hanging up.

"Looks like we're gonna have to get proof," Candace said. "I know just how to get it."


End file.
